


Toadstools and Wildflowers

by SansThePacifist



Series: Faerie Circles and Ninjas [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Faerie!Hatake Kakashi, Fairy!Hatake Kakashi, Fluff, Gen, Good Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, I think thats most of the tags, I tried for humor, Ive been working on this series (technically) since around August 7th 2018, Kakashi doubts that obito is actually a ninja, Kurenai hasnt shown up in this story. But she will later i promise, Kushina is their teacher, Nicknames, Obito is an idiot and i love him, Obito is oblivious, Rin and Kurenai are his teammates, Swearing, Teen just to be safe, Uchiha Obito-centric, tell me if I missed any, theyre buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: He heard someone whistle behind him and startled, turning quickly to see- Nothing..? There was no one there, even though it sounded distinctly human. Biting his lip, he continued to search, hopeful that he would be able to return with his goggles before dusk. It wasn't long before he felt someone tap his shoulder, yet when he twisted on his heels to look, he only got mud to the face. Sputtering, he wiped it off as quick as possible, knowing that he probably smudged it more than anything, and frowned. He sighed, rolling his eyes at his now dirty sleeves, and then paused when he noticed his goggles in a high branch. How the...? How did they get upthere?





	Toadstools and Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> This!!! Is my 100th ever published story!!!!! I wanted it to be something special and what is more special than the start of another series? Lol  
> I was just going to do one _big_ one-shot (like,, even longer than Last First Kiss but that would have taken Forever lol)  
> I hope you all like this!

He didn't realize he entered a ring of flowers until it was too late. It had seemed like a perfect place to train, so he didn't really think much of it until he set down his goggles to wipe his eyes and when he went to reach for them, they were _gone._ He had frowned, patting down where he was _sure_ he put it before looking down and searching within the grass. He probably misplaced it, but where would it even be?

He heard someone whistle behind him and startled, turning quickly to see- Nothing..? There was no one there, even though it sounded distinctly human. Biting his lip, he continued to search, hopeful that he would be able to return with his goggles before dusk. It wasn't long before he felt someone tap his shoulder, yet when he twisted on his heels to look, he only got mud to the face. Sputtering, he wiped it off as quick as possible, knowing that he probably smudged it more than anything, and frowned. He sighed, rolling his eyes at his now dirty sleeves, and then paused when he noticed his goggles in a high branch. How the...? How did they get up _there?_

He reached for a branch to use for climbing, wrapping his hand around it and tugging himself up, falling backwards when it snapped. Snickers surprised him, and he finally noticed a white haired boy. "You wear the band of a Shinobi," The child laughed, "but do you truly bear it for yourself?" He squinted.

"Are you saying I'm not a Shinobi?" He saw the boy tilt his head.

"Perhaps, can you climb this tree?"

"Of course I can!" Obito bluffed, noticing just how little points for grip there were.

"Truly?" The silver haired boy asked, his voice laced with fairly obvious amusement. Obito nodded. Bare feet swung easily as the boy hummed, "I'll tell you what, if you can climb this tree in the next hour, I shall return your goggles."

"..Will you?" He asked, after all it was a strange boy in the middle of the woods and no one else really liked to return his things as easily as that.

"Indeed," The boy responded.

"What happens if I can't make it?" Something felt wrong about the exchange, maybe the stranger was lying to him? The boy seemed to think, fingers tapping his chin.

"Then you shall give me your name." He squinted, once more. It was an odd choice of words, why didn't the boy just ask what to call him?

"Um… Okay?" He thought for a bit. "When should I start?"

"Now." The boy responded and Obito jumped into action, stumbling on his own feet as he attempted to find areas strong enough for his weight.

To his surprise, it got easier to climb about halfway through, the canopy full of thick and easy to reach branches that made his attempt as much easier as it was swift. He grinned when he reached the top, out of breath and actually really sweaty. The boy examined him, looking towards the sun for a moment before looking at the goggles. "Did I make it?" Obito asked when he finally regained his breath, stomach dropping as the boy remained silent. Eventually he saw the child nod.

"Within the nick of time," The relief he felt was palpable, making him exhale as the tightness in his chest released.

"That's good," He grinned, "May I have my goggles now?"

"You may." Yet the boy made no movement to get it. He frowned.

"..Can you give me my goggles?"

"Of course I could." Still, the boy didn't reach for them. Narrowing his eyes, for what felt like the hundredth time, Obito felt the desire to punch the silver haired child.

"...Will you?"

"Nope!" Was the cheeky response. Obito groaned before grabbing them.

"Thanks," He said sarcastically. "You were so _very_ helpful." The child nodded.

"You are very welcome." _Oh,_ Obito had never felt the desire to punch someone as much as he did then.

He glared at the boy, putting on his goggles all the while, and the boy stared at him unblinkingly. It was actually rather creepy. He huffed, giving in as he blinked. "You know, I _was_ going to tell you my name-" He paused as he realized the boy had shockingly silver eyes with veins of electric blue inside. Now that he was up close he had noticed a lot of things about the boy. The white hair was tinted blue and his ears were pointed. He had blue freckles and he could see electricity dance at his fingertips. How did that even happen? The boy smiled. 

"Oh? Were you now?" ..Perhaps a kekkei-genkai?

"Y-Yeah," He stuttered, feeling like he had been dunked under water. "I _was_ but then I found out that _you_ are a _jerk._ "

"Am I now?" The boy laughed, eyes twinkling with mischief and amusement, yet somehow his tone seemed disappointed.

"Yeah!" Obito huffed, crossing his arms angrily and falling into a pout. "You _are._ "

"Strange," The boy mused, "I could have sworn I was something else."

"Uh." Obito blinked, unsure of how to react to that. Most people would say something different and he wasn't really sure what that meant. "Alright. That's cool?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Are you _sure_ you are truly a Shinobi?" Obito scoffed.

"Of course I am!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" The boy made a sound, still looking like he didn't really believe him. "I _am_ a Shinobi!"

"And what is your name, Shinobi?"

"It's-" He glared, "Hey! I said I wouldn't tell you!" The child shrugged. Why did he want his name so much anyways? "Well, if you want to put a name to my face _that_ much, make up a name." The child blinked a few times.

"You would give others a lie?" Obito frowned.

"Well it's not like names are physical so you don't really _give_ them," The child snorted. "But as long as it isn't something stupid, I'm alright with a nickname." The child looked away, seeming to think for a bit. 

"Something stupid?"

"Oh!" Obito snapped his fingers. "You can call me Tobi!"

"..That's not your name."

"No," Obito said proudly, "It isn't, but you can call me it!" He grinned, "What's your name?"

"You may call me," The child thought for a bit before grinning, " _Henohenomoheji._ "

"Henohe- Yeah no way." He put his arms into an X. "That's too long!"

"Is it?" Henohen-something asked.

"Yes! I'll just stick with jerk." The jerk sighed.

"That's not the name I said you could call me." The jerk sounded mournful, as if Obito had done a grave offense.

"Yeah, well, it's too long. Pick another." And he didn't really care, so.

"..Kama." Kama? As in scythe? Obito found it a bit hard to be upset with someone named _scythe._ A freaking _farm tool,_ what about it would be scary? ~~He ignored the fact that they could probably be a weapon, since anything could, really.~~ Kama looked even _more_ offended as Obito laughed. "It is not polite to laugh at the names given!" How funny, no one _gives_ names, they _tell_ them.

Obito rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure." Kama huffed, eyebrow twitching. "Why do you think they're _given_ anyways?" Kama frowned, seemingly debating something.

"Come back tomorrow, and I may tell you." Obito blinked. Oh, that was right. He had to head home. It was sundown.

" _Shit._ " Kama rose a brow, "Yeah, Okay, I'll be back." He's late! He scrambled to get down, "Bye!" He swore that he could hear whispers following him as he ran home.

The next time he came, it took hours to find the place they had been before. Kama was nowhere to be seen, so he pouted. He didn't get much time to rest, however, as fingers poked and prodded at him feeling extremely strange each time, like someone was shocking him. No one was there however. It was weird. Someone blew cold air into his ear and he shivered, nervously shifting as fear welled up inside him. Maybe it was a ghost? He hoped it wasn't a ghost. Ghosts scared him, he didn't want a ghost. “You afraid?” A familiar voice asked. He turned quickly to see Kama sitting on a log, a sly smile on his face. 

“No,” He lied. “Of course I’m not scared, why would I be scared? I’m a Shinobi, Shinobi aren't scared of anything.” Kama’s grin widened.

“Are you?” 

“Why do you keep asking?” Obito hissed, a whine hidden behind the words.

“Well, it took you almost an hour to climb a tree, and for some reason you didn't use that silly human magic to walk up it.” He blinked, mouth falling open. Oh. Yeah. Chakra. He forgot. 

“My control isn't stable enough,” He confessed in a rather _weak_ attempt to nurse his pride. Kama continued.

“Then why didn't you jump onto the branches like the other shinobi? I saw you do it when you were heading home.” Well. Obito never thought of _that._ He crossed his arms and fell into a pout. Kama continued with his points. “You also seem to be the opposite if all those useless rules humans have.” Useless? He puffed up in pride.

“The rules suck!” Kama blinked, staring at Obito in silence. He faltered, returning his gaze back at the other boy. “..Are you going to respond, or..?” Kama tilted his head, but didn't respond, examining Obito for a while longer. “Um,” He shifted awkwardly, unsure of what he could do to break the building awkwardness. “Do you want me to say something..?”

“You are a strange human.” What.

“I- uh, _what?_ ” He scrunched up his nose, “What's _that_ supposed to mean?” His friend only smiled and looked up. 

“Strange indeed.” Obito's confusion quadrupled.

The spent the next few hours in constantly interrupted silence. Obito would tap his fingers, or hum a song loudly, out of boredom. It was exhausting to sit in one place but he didn't want to be rude and start training. Eventually he remembered something, making a very angry noise. “You made me forget!”

“Did I?” Obito stumbled over the odd choice of words, noting a weird look in Kama’s eyes.

“Yeah,” He huffed, “You did!” Kama hummed, looking away, and Obito continued. “You said you’d tell me why you keep phrasing things weird.” 

“I said I _may,_ not will.” Obito narrowed his eyes.

“Will you?” Kama smiled.

“Perhaps tomorrow.” 

“Oh,” He breathed, disappointed, “I have a mission tomorrow.” His friend blinked.

“You do?” Kama asked, something incredulous in his voice, “Why?” His face scrunched up in confusion.

“What do you mean by why? Shinobi get missions so we go on them.” Kama seemed to be only more confused.

“Won’t you die?” Obito paused.

“Eh?” What. “It’s just a B-rank? Plus, I’m too awesome to die.” Kama still didn’t look pleased, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes somewhat darkened. 

“Come to me the day after your return,” Kama murmured, seeming to think, “maybe then.” Obito frowned, confused, before nodding.

When he returned from his mission, the Hokage was drunk off his ass and crying next to a pile of paperwork. He bit his lip, awkwardly staring at the old man before shifting to look at his teacher. Kushina was chortling loudly, side glancing the window every once in a while, with her eyes lit in amusement. It was an odd situation, really. He had _no idea_ what to do. Anyways, he went to the forest afterwards. 

Shifting between branches, he followed the markers. He paused in front of the spot, finally noticing the many flowers growing around it. “Huh,” He whispered, deciding to not think about it too much, and walked in. Kama seemed to have been waiting for him, swinging his bare feet from on top of the log from before. 

“You are early,” Kama mused and Obito breathed a laugh.

“That's the first time I have heard that.” Kama rose a brow, glancing him over.

“Are you usually late?” He nodded sheepishly, adjusting his goggles absentmindedly.

“Yeah,” He confessed once more, “I usually am.” Kama’s head tilted, long hair following.

“This time, you were early by a day. Did you not get your rest, Tobi?” Obito paused.

“..Uh…” Maybe. He did. He _probably_ did. Forget, at least, not get the rest. He forgot to rest for a day. Whoops. “..Yes?” Kama grinned.

“You realize that this means that I won’t tell you today, correct?” No, he didn’t.

“Of course I did!” Obito lied. He.. Actually kind of just wanted to see his new friend, the reason behind the weird name thing was just a plus. Still, he was kind of disappointed. “..Will you tomorrow?”

“I might.” 

He didn't.

Obito groaned. It was totally a game to Kama! Kama would say that he may or may not tell him his secret and Obito would come the next day and then he wouldn't tell the secret so he would say it again and Obito would come again and then- “Agh!” The Uchiha screeched, grabbing his head in an attempt to unfry his brain. He's been playing him like a fiddle! His arms dropped as he started to pout. Darn jerkface!

“So,” Kushina-sensei started, “Who is your mystery friend?” Rin peeked over her bowl of half-finished ramen.

“I’m curious too,” She chirped, setting it down. “You haven’t been hanging out with us recently.” She pouted, “I want to know who you’ve been running off to talk to.” Kushina gained a sly grin and he paled.

“Is it someone,” Her grin only seemed to grow as her eyes started to sparkle mischievously. “Special?” He felt the blood rush to his face and Rin giggled.

“S- _sensei!”_

“Look at you,” She teased, “you’re blushing!” He covered his face.

“No I’m not!” He heard her laugh and he tried to sink into his jacket only to hear her laugh louder. “He isn't special!” He eventually snapped, no heat hidden behind the words, “He’s a jerk!”

“So your friend is a guy?” _Damn it!_

Kushina relented after getting her fun, instead finding interest in her food, but Rin kept it up, questioning him until he would slip up and share something else about Kama. “I don’t know why you want to talk about him,” He frowned, “He’s nothing special.”

“He’s your friend! Of course he’s special.” Oh. His cheeks turned pink. 

“O-oh,” He stuttered, “I guess?” She laughed, the bright kind that he always admired- though it didn’t seem quite as magical as he remembered it being. 

“You guess? Obito,” She gave a soft smile, “Anyone you like, I’m sure I’ll like.” He returned a smile before frowning in irritation.

“He’s still a jerk.”  
“You’ve said that a lot.”

He stared. Kama stared back. Why… Was Kama in the forest at 8 in the morning? The boy rose a brow. “Why are _you_ in the forest at 8 in the morning?” He flushed at the realization that he must have spoken out loud. _Whoops._

“I- _Uh-_ I don’t think that matters!” It wasn’t like he wanted to be early so that he could spend more time with his jerk of a friend or anything. _Nope,_ not at all. ~~He sucked at lying to himself.~~ Kama paused, looking somewhat incredulous, before nodding. 

“I see,” The kid said, “Then it mustn't be of importance.”

Obito flopped onto his back, look up at the rays of sunshine that pierced through the canopy above them. “Do you think that worms like the taste of dirt?” He could see Kama pause, blinking a few times with an almost bewildered expression.

“Perhaps,” The boy responded slowly. “Why do you ask?” 

“It was just on my mind, you know?” He gestured in no particular direction, “Like how sometimes I wonder if dogs are even real or if we are making them up because they sound good.” Kama stayed quiet, “Or sometimes I ask myself if dogs actually like playing fetch or if they do it because they think _we_ like it.”

“You are a weird human.”

“No I'm not!” He objected, rolling over to pout directly at the boy, “Just because I wonder if dogs name us because we name them or lay awake at midnight trying to figure out if dogs think in barks-”

“It's not even evening,” Kama deadpanned.

“Doesn't mean I'm _weird!”_

“You are odd, then.” 

“No..!”


End file.
